entre ángeles y demonios
by lackitwo
Summary: la peor deshonra para un ángel es el destierro, pero peor aún podría ser el caer en las garras de los demonios


Ángeles y demonios nunca han sido muy afables entre ellos, es más, desde las épocas antiguas ambos bandos han estado en continuas luchas por dominio de terreno entre luz y oscuridad aunque en la historia muchas veces se ha mostrado el favor del lado de los ángeles siendo estos los seres de bien, de igual forma hay que recalcar que varios de los que se hayan entre las tropas demoniacas previamente han sido seres de luz al servicio del señor todo poderoso

En la actualidad ambos bandos se encuentran en relativa paz debido a que simplemente son "seres de leyenda" y la humanidad ya no precisa de la ayuda o desgracia de ninguno de los dos bandos ya que por sí mismos son capaces de ayudarse o destruirse por ellos mismos

Y aunque en los escritos de los humanos solo se habla de los destierros de los ángeles para volverse estos demonios en verdad ha habido varios que han sido desterrados y son condenados a convivir con los humanos para "comprender" lo preciado de la vida mientras observan como todos a su alrededor perecen en el momento en que se les toma cariño con ellos, después de todo la vida terrenal es tan efímera en comparación a "la vida angelical" o "vida demoniaca"

-¿alguna palabra en tu defensa Uriel por haber desacatado las normas de nuestro señor?-con voz clara y fuerte cuestionó uno de los 6 seres alados que estaban frente a él aunque uno de los asientos de aquel tribunal se encontraba vacío

-no tengo nada que decir, sigo ratificando mi posición en este tema, los humanos ya no merecen nuestra protección ellos mismos han destruido la tierra por voluntad propia sin intervención de los caídos ello demuestra cuán dañino son para el su mundo, deberíamos de dar nuestra protección a los animales y a la naturaleza misma que los humanos han tanto destruido-elevó su voz frente al consejo de ángeles uno de su mismo grupo el cual tenía el cabello platinado desordenado de ojos tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas y la piel casi tan blanca y fina como la porcelana cubriendo su cuerpo con una toga al igual que con sus alas

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti Uriel, haz servido a nuestro señor por casi más tiempo que el resto y de igual forma tu papel ha sido cumplido sin falla alguna ¿por qué ahora vienes a cambiar tan drásticamente tu opinión con la equidad que siempre has pensado igualmente?-cuestiona otro de los ángeles el cual se encontraba en el costado más alejado sentado al costado del asiento que se encontraba vacío

-a los humanos se les ha dado muchas oportunidades de redimir sus acciones a lo largo de su existencia, yo al menos ya me cansé de todas las oportunidades dadas y ahora me preocupa mucho más el bienestar de la propia naturaleza que ahora está muriendo por la humanidad-sentenció sus últimas palabras el de plateados cabellos cruzándose de brazos sin disposición a cambiar de opinión

-ya me cansé de escuchar toda esta ridiculez de juicio contra ti, arcángel Uriel desde este momento se te quitará de tu título y nombre además de ser desterrado de nuestro reino condenado a vivir con los humanos de manera indefinida hasta que aprendas tu posición-de igual forma sentenció la condena con voz alta y firme el ángel que se encontraba a la cabeza del tribunal mostrando su posición como líder de todos haciendo que todos guardaran silencio luego de aquellas palabras

Mientras aquel juicio era dado, en un lugar muy diferente al previo se encontraban totalmente aburridos un par de sujetos sentado cada uno en un asiento diferente

En el asiento que era individual se hallaba sentado un hombre de gran porte de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás dejando simplemente a los lados unas patillas rizadas en espiral una piel que parecía inmaculada además de clara y unos ojos completamente negros como el carbón vestía simplemente un traje formal de igual forma completamente negro jugando con una de sus manos con un sombrero para luego devolverlo a su cabeza y suspirar de aburrimiento

En el asiento largo de encontraba recostado y al parecer dormido un joven de aparentemente la misma edad que el otro de piel bronceada junto a un cabello corto totalmente desordenado de color negro con la diferencia del contrario además del tono de piel que vestía despreocupado de cualquier cosa, simplemente se le veía una sudadera gris y un pantalón de buzo suelto del mismo color además de ir descalzo

-las últimas décadas han sido totalmente aburridas, los humanos ya no son divertidos para nada-bufa al aire con molestia aquel de ojos negros para luego bostezar con pereza y mirar enseguida al de piel morena con una idea algo divertida-Azazyel tengo una idea divertida

-…-no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del que dormitaba totalmente relajado en el asiento largo haciendo molestar de cierta forma al de traje el cual agarra una pequeña piedra de algún lado y se la lanza con fuerza obligando al de buzo a esquivarlo con rapidez y verle con molestia mostrando unos molestos ojos de color café profundo-eres una completa molestia Lucifer te estaba escuchando simplemente no me apetecía dirigirte la palabra-pero ya que ahora tienes mi completa atención ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió ahora?

-es totalmente fácil, como los humanos ya no son unos entretenedores ¿Qué tal si volvemos a causar un poco de caos con los ángeles?-aquello captó la curiosidad del moreno el cual se sentó totalmente intrigado casi al filo del sofá largo con diversión reflejado en su rostro aunque luego gruñó para sí para pasar a rascar su cabello con algo de fastidio

-sería fácil aquello si tuviéramos acceso todavía a su reino pero por algo fuimos expulsados sin poder volver más, aunque esa vez la armamos en grande-habló con fastidio al comienzo pero terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria al recordar aquellos tiempos cuando revolucionaron todo entre los ángeles, pero la respuesta del de traje fue simplemente lanzarle otra piedrecita sacada de la nada aunque esta vez no alcanzó a esquivarle dándole de lleno en la frente-¿¡a que mierda vino eso Lucifer!?

-esta vez no es al "cielo" al cual vamos a alborotar nuevamente, desde aquella vez de nuestra rebelión las leyes de los ángeles se hicieron casi extremas y varios han sido expulsados simplemente por pensar diferente o dar una opinión que se oponía a los mandatos supremos ¿Qué te parece un juego de cazar y hacer caer aún más bajo a los ángeles que han sido desterrados a la tierra?-le explica con molestia al comienzo para luego mostrarle una sonrisa de malicia y diversión por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir

-ángeles puros que han sido desterrados por dar su opinión pero aun así no han cometido pecado alguno me gusta esa idea ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-sonrió con igual de malicia Azazyel recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón largo viendo hacia el techo de aquel lugar que han llamado ambos hogar por varios siglos

-en cualquier momento, podríamos incluso ahora mismo-determinó el de ojos negros mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón corto siendo simplemente seguido por la vista del moreno el cual asentía con total aceptación a aquella "travesura"


End file.
